fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Yumehara Kibo
Yumehara Kibo '(夢原希望 ''Yumehara Kibō) is the main protagonist in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of 'Dark Dream '(ダークドリーム Dāku Dorīmu). Kibo's alter ego is 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito). Her catchphrase is 'I'll find out the truth! '(私は真実を見つけることができます！''Watashi wa shinjitsu o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu!). Appearance Kibo has long magenta hair tied up into twin buns and has a black crossed clip on one side of her fringe, and has light purple eyes. She wears a light pink t-shirt, black leggings, a denim skirt and black slip-on shoes. She wears a black wristband on her left wrist. In the summer, she wears a light pink singlet and denim shorts, and black sandals. She also wears a black wristband on her right wrist and a silver necklace with the peace symbol on it. In the winter, she wears a light pink long-sleeved turtle-neck top with black shorts and dark pink stockings. She also wears black knee-high boots. As Cure Starlight, her hair grows to her waist, and her black crossed clip disappears to make her fringe move to the centre of her forehead. Her buns move to the top of her head, and turn butterfly-shaped. She wears a black turtle-neck top with a pink butterfly bow on her chest, with her Crystal Brooch in the centre of the bow. Her top is midriff-baring. She wears a black skirt with black-pink mini-shorts underneath. Her boots are knee-high and black with a pink crystal topped on each, and the heel and tip are pink. Her gloves reach to her shoulders and pink crystals on the back of her hand. Personality Kibo is energetic and is hardly ever seen without a smile on her face. She also comes from a wealthy family, full of famous people. Unlike her light half, Cure Dream, Kibo is graceful enough to be in the Gymnastics Club and is the captain of the cheerleaders. Kibo's past self was Dark Dream. History Becoming Cure Starlight Kibo was having a dream about the mysterious girl who had appeared in her dreams ever since she was a child. The girl seemed to be falling, but someone caught her. When the girl saw the person who saved, the girl screamed. Kibo suddenly woke up, with beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. She went to school the next day, and told Natsuki Jounetsu, the Student Council President, about her dream. Jounetsu said to not worry about it, and headed off to class. Later that evening, Kibo was helping her mother cook dinner, and she thought that she heard a scream. Kibo ran outside and saw a strange man. The man introduced himself as Crash, and pointed at Kibo, then asked her where Cure Dream was. When Crash seemed to realise that Kibo didn't know who Nozomi was, he turned a lamp post into a monster called a Kowaina! The Kowaina started rampaging, and Kibo, furious at all the damage that the Kowaina had done, shouted angrily at Crash to stop it. Suddenly, a portal in the sky appeared, and two teddy bear-like creatures appeared. The creatures introduced themselves as Hidarin and Migirin, fairies from the Mirror Kingdom, and gave Kibo a pink diamond-shape crystal. As soon as Kibo touched it, the crystal started glowing, and turned into a brooch-like device called a Crystal Brooch. Hidarin and Migirin explained that Kibo was the reincarnation of Dark Dream, and the other half of one of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom, and that with the power of the Crystal Brooch, Kibo can transform back into Dark Dream, only, her heart would become good! Kibo, thinking that she understands everything, used the Crystal Brooch and transformed into Cure Starlight! Meeting Nozomi In PC5R31, Cure Starlight shouted for Cure Dream's help, but was then sucked into another world: a dreamworld. Nozomi then turned around and introduced herself to Cure Starlight (now Kibo). Nozomi asks Kibo to walk with her, and while they were walking, Kibo told Nozomi that she was in danger, and to her surprise, Nozomi had already known about it. She explained that her power (due to her hope) was strong enough to dominate the world, and when Shadow realised this, she fled without telling anyone, and hid in another place. When Kibo asked where, Nozomi said that she already knew, but gave her a hint anyways: ''a place from the past. Nozomi then pulled out a silver coin and gave it to Kibo. Nozomi explained that the coin would ensure that Kibo would never give up hope, and would continue fighting. When Nozomi asked if Kibo would accept the coin, Kibo happily said yes. Nozomi thanked Kibo, but afterwards, Kibo returned to the real world, back as Cure Starlight, and swore that she would protect the peace and hope of the world, for her older sister, Nozomi. Meeting Nozomi in Person In PC5R44, the Cures had traveled to the "past battlefield", where Kibo (as Dark Dream in the past) had fought Cure Dream. They found Nozomi waiting under the ferris wheel, where she congratulated them on solving the mystery! Kibo, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen happily reunited with Nozomi, and Kibo wanted to introduce her friends to her sister. Nozomi was shocked to discover that her own friends had twin sisters too, but she was happy to learn that Kibo had such kind friends. However, Princess Akuma arrived with a Kowaina, and said that her father Shadow has been waiting for her for an entire year, and he sent Princess Akuma to collect her. Kibo told Princess Akuma that she refused to let Shadow hurt her sister, and all of the Cures (including the lights) transformed and began fighting. Later on, the Cures decided to fuse together, and when they did, Cure Starlight was wary of fusing, but Cure Dream told her that it will be fine, and they have to work together. They fused together for the first time, and performed Ten Power Attack to purify the Kowaina. The Final Battle and Transformation into Spiritual Cure Starlight PC5R47 marked the beginning of the final battle, and the Cures and mascots had all traveled to the Mirror Kingdom to rescue Nozomi. When they faced Shadow, they were shocked to learn that he had already used Nozomi's power, and that he would become the ruler of the world in exactly 24 hours. The Cures all began to fight, and did their best, but at the end of the episode, only Shadow was left standing. In PC5R48, Kibo told Shadow that it was her dream to live in a world where everyone was treated with goodness. She wanted to be able to help change the world, and she believed that was why her parents became famous. Unbeknownst to Kibo, Nozomi heard her dream, and was so inspired that she decided to give the last of her power to her. The other Cures were also inspired so they sent their power to her as well. Kibo received the power and transformed into her final and most powerful form: her Spirit form. In PC5R49, Spiritual Cure Starlight battled for the peace of the world against Shadow in his final form, and thus, a raging war began. The Cures, mascots and the humans of the Earth all supported her. Shadow asked Spiritual Cure Starlight why she was fighting, and she replied that she loved Earth, and wanted to not only change it, but protect it. She asked Shadow to believe that the Earth doesn't need a ruler, but Shadow refused to listen. Later on, Spiritual Cure Starlight performed Spiritual Hope Blast, and Shadow was defeated forever. The last few minutes of the episode showed the Cures going to school together, along with Nozomi, the new student. Relationships 'Natsuki Jounetsu - '''In the first episode, the two didn't seem to have a strong relationship, but in the next episode it is revealed that they are best friends. 'Yumehara Nozomi - 'Her older twin sister. The two girls seem to care for each other very much, and Nozomi will do anything to protect Kibo. 'Milk - 'Milk seems to hold a grudge against Kibo due to unknown reasons, but it is most likely due to the relationship Milk had with Kibo's older twin sister, Nozomi. Cure Starlight '"The crystal of hope! Cure Starlight!" 希望の結晶！キュアスターライト！ Kibō no kesshō! Kyua Sutāraito! Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト ''Kyua Sutāraito) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kibo. She controls the power of crystals and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Shine Up!". Her main attack is Starlight Hurricane. Attacks * 'Starlight Hurricane '(スターライトハリケーン Sutāraito Harikēn) is Cure Starlight's main attack. It first appeared in Episode 1. * 'Shining Espoir '(シャイニングエスポワール Shainingu Esupowāru) is Cure Starlight's first group attack that she performs with Cure Flare, Cure Sweet, Cure Lotus and Cure Sapphire, where she needs her Espoir Rod. It made its debut in Episode 11. * 'Espoir Hurricane '(エスポワールハリケーン Esupowāru Harikēn) is Cure Starlight's main attack, performed with the Espoir Rod. It first appeared in Episode 19. * 'Perfect Harmony '(パーフェクトハーモニー Pāfekuto Hāmonī) is Cure Starlight's second group attack that she performs with Cure Flare, Cure Sweet, Cure Lotus and Cure Sapphire, where she needs her Starlight Violin. It made its debut in Episode 23. Miracle Cure Starlight '''"The resonating miracle of true hope! Miracle Cure Starlight!" 真の希望の共振奇跡！ミラクルキュアスターライト！ Shin no kibō no kyōshin kiseki! Mirakuru Kyua Sutāraito! Miracle Cure Starlight (ミラクルキュアスターライト Mirakuru Kyua Sutāraito) is another version of Cure Starlight. In Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn: The Key to the Land of Fairies!, Cure Starlight gets an upgraded transformation thanks to the power of the Fairy Key and the Miracle Key Light. Her clothes become light pink and are outlined with gold, her skirt now reaches to her ankles, her boots become light pink high heels, and her hair becomes neon pink. Her gloves are also identical to that of Itami's gloves, but are light pink instead. She also has grand white wings. In this form, she is able to perform the attack Miracle Fairy Solution and end the villain's life. Spiritual Cure Starlight "The magic of hope illuminating in the hearts of all! Spiritual Cure Starlight!" すべての心の中に照明の希望の魔法！スピリチュアルキュアスターライト！ Subete no kokoronouchi ni shōmei no kibō no mahō! Supirichuaru Kyua Sutāraito! Spiritual Cure Starlight (スピリチュアルキュアスターライト Supirichuaru Kyua Sutāraito) is Kibo's final upgrade used in the final battle against Shadow. In this form, her hair becomes slightly shorter and turns neon pink. She wears a purple kimono-like dress and purple high heels with straps around the ankles and golden wings on the back of the straps. She has a darker purple ribbon around her waist. She usually carries a sword, which can help her perform her main attack Spiritual Hope Blast. Dark Dream Dark Dream is the past self of Kibo and the legendary warrior Cure Dream's dark counterpart. She is Nozomi's past self when she did not know how to be happy with friends. She is annoyed by Cure Dream's enthusiasm and happiness. She was shocked to hear Dream telling her that she has a heart. Even though Cure Dream had the chance to defeat her, she instead befriended and accepted her because she wants her to have friends like how she became friends with the Cures resulting her the only one who survives the battle. However she sacrificed herself to save Cure Dream from Shadow, resulting in her life - the crystal - to shatter. She tells Cure Dream that she did it because she loves her, and dies as she claims that she still does not know how to smile, but in the end disappears while smiling. When fighting Cure Dream, her dimension is a carnival area. Etymology Yumehara '(夢原): ''Yume (夢) translates to "dream", obviously referring to her light half Cure Dream, and Hara (原) translates to "field", a part which was probably only added to make Yumehara sound like an actual surname, even though it is not one, since "hara" is a commonly used component in Japanese family names. 'Kibo '(希望): ''Kibo ''(希望) translates to "hope", obviously referring to her powers over hope and crystals. Therefore, Yumehara Kibo means "dream field hope". ''Cure Starlight ''means the light that comes from the stars. Songs Kibo's voice actress, '''Nishimura Chinami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nagasawa Miki, who voices Natsuki Jounetsu, Kugimiya Rie, who voices Kasugano Kaori, Minaguchi Yuko, who voices Akimoto Hiromi, and Kiuchi Reiko, who voices Minazuki Kelly. Singles * Crystals * I Won't Forget Duets * Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow (along with Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Cloud Nine (along with Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Dream (along with Sanpei Yuko) * Joy to the World ~Christmas Time~ (along with Nagasawa Miki, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Do You Believe? (along with Nagasawa Miki) * Mirai ni Tsunagaru Path (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Asano Mayumi, Honna Yoko and Mizuki Nana) * Egao, mada Naite. (along with Sakamoto Maaya and Asano Mayumi) Trivia * Kibo is the very first Cure in Kobayashi Tsubomi's franchise, Reborn Dark Pretty Cures. * Kibo is the reincarnation of Dark Dream. * She is almost the polar opposite of Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream. * Kibo's birthday is on June 12. This makes her a Gemini. ** Her star sign is Gemini, and this may be a pun because Cure Dream is technically her twin. * The group song that Kibo's voice actress sings with the other Cures' teammates, Cloud Nine, may be a pun because the Cures had died in their past selves, and were reincarnated. * Kibo's life is contained within her Crystal Brooch, which is one of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom. * Milk had thought that Kibo was Nozomi in PC5R40. This confusion is most likely due to Kibo and Nozomi being twins. ** Milk also has a grudge against Kibo due to unknown reasons. Many fans believe that this is because of Milk's relationship with Nozomi before she went missing. * Kibo has the most upgrades in her team, with her having 4 upgrades, while her teammates have 2. ** This is most likely due to Kibo being the leader of her team. * Unlike Kibo's first two outfits, she does not wear her black crossed clip at all in her winter outfit. * Kibo shares a few similarities with Hoshizora Teruko/Cure Cheer: ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both are their school's most popular girls, and are seen as "perfect". ** Both are good at sports and studies. Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures